dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Orzammar
} |name = Orzammar |icon = Ico_Orzammar.png |image = Orzammar_concept_art.JPG |terrain = Underground |type = City |location = North-Western Ferelden, Deep Roads, World Map |sections = Orzammar Commons Dust Town Orzammar Hall of Heroes Orzammar Diamond Quarter |extra = |appearances= Dragon Age: Origins }} "The lands controlled by the dwarves were once numerous and extended far beyond the Frostback Mountains. The thaigs were once almost beyond counting. Kal-Sharok was the capital then, home to all noble houses, and Orzammar was simply home to the Miner and Smith castes. It was with the coming of the Tevinter Imperium that things began to change. Paragon Garal moved the seat of power to Orzammar to more closely oversee the trade that began with the surface. It seemed that our people were entering a new age of prosperity. We taught such concepts as commerce and coinage to the humans, and in return they provided us with a wealth of things we had never possessed in the deep: grains and wood, to name two. The dwarven histories hold no explanations for the coming of the darkspawn, only questions. One moment there was no such thing as a darkspawn, and the next there was. The darkspawn poured into the Deep Roads like smoke, and the Warrior Caste struggled to hold them back. Countless thaigs were lost in that first Blight. But as ever, in our time of need, a Paragon arose. Paragon Aeducan led the defenses of Orzammar, and we were saved from utter annihilation. The cost of victory, however, was great. The Deep Roads were sealed to hold back the darkspawn, cutting off thaigs and whole cities forever. Only Orzammar itself remained, the last bastion of an ancient empire that had once sprawled over all of the deep of Thedas. The dwarves had been brought low, but we had survived." -Shaper Vortag Places *Orzammar Commons *Dust Town *Orzammar Hall of Heroes *Orzammar Diamond Quarter Dust Town Dust Town is the poorest sector of Orzammar, it is in an appaling state of disrepair and ruin and is the veritable "seedy underbelly" of the city. The reason is that is the home of the Casteless, or "Dusters" as they are informally known, Dwarves shunned by the rest of society and left to rot. The inhabitants of Dust Town have no rights and are not allowed to do work that is performed by any of the other Castes and, as such, the majority turn to crime. Those who choose a life of crime rally under the banner of the Carta, headed by Jarvia. Beyond crime, the only other means of survival are begging, "Noble Hunting" or hunting Nugs. Dust Town is a dangerous place and should an unwary outsider ever find their way in the midsts of the Carta's territory, the local Dusters will feel no hesitation in relieving them of their possessions. The Commons The Commons are the home to the working classes of Orzammar, particularly those of the Merchant Caste. It is where they, and those permitted from the Surface caste, peddle their wares. It is a respectable and well maintained sector, a far cry from the destitution of Dust Town, playing host to the Proving Grounds. The Proving Grounds are the home of the honourable Dwarven gladatorial contests known simply as "Provings". While these Provings are often the sole preserve of Dwarven honour and politics, adventerous outsiders with more "exotic" fighting styles can seek out certain parties and participate in matches with young, glory-hungry nobles. Monetary compensation is provided, of course. The Diamond Quarter Orzammar Diamond Quarter is the home to the very pinnacle of Dwarven society, the Noble Caste and the Royal Family. It is, also, the highest point in Orzammar, looking down upon the rest of the city. The many halls here contain the most important aspects of Dwarven society and is not often seen by those of other castes. On some occasions, however, a select few of the Merchant Caste are allowed to set up stalls here and sell their wares directly to the nobles. The Royal Palace, home to the House Aeducan's own Prince Bhelen Aeducan sits here, as does the estate of Lord Pyral Harrowmont. The Assembly resides next to the Palace, the home of Orzammar's bitter political battles. For those few outsiders engaging in diplomatic relations, a ceremonial Key to the City awaits, should they take it upon themselves to learn more of Dwarven culture. The Shaperate lies next to the Assembly, the literal memories of the Dwarven nation. If it is not recorded within the Shaperate, it is either completely unknown, misplaced in the Deep Roads or outright ignored. Associated Quests All of the following quests are initiated, but not necessarily completed, in Orzammar itself. Main Quests * Dulin Forender * Vartag Gavorn * A Lord's Trust: The First Task * A Lord's Trust: The Second Task * A Prince's Favor: The First Task * A Prince's Favor: The Second Task * Shifting Allegiances * Entering Jarvia's Hideout * A Paragon of Her Kind Side Quests * A Lost Nug * A Mother's Hope * An Unlikely Scholar * Exotic Methods * Jammer's Stash * Lost to the Memories * Of Noble Birth * Seek out Steward Bandelor * The Chant in the Deeps * The Dead Caste * The Golem Registry * The Key to the City * Thief in the House of Learning * Zerlinda's Woe Surrounding Environments These quests deal entirely with the environs outside Orzammar, though they are filed under "Orzammar" in the journal. * An Admirable Topsider * Anvil of the Void * Asunder * The Drifters' Cache Key to the City While wandering through Orzammar, you will come across several pieces of Codex with regard to governing in Orzammar. Once you have collected all of them, you will receive a new quest called 'The Key to the City'. To collect the Key to the City, go to the Assembly in the Diamond Quarter and enter the left alcove. There will be a large crate here. Inside is the Key to the City accessory. This can be equipped and adds +2 to all attributes for the wearer. Glitch Lava Diving In the Commons you are allowed to change your party. Go to the bridge that leads to the Proving and have your Warden/PC's back towards one of the side railings, so that when you change party members the new members will spawn directly behind your PC making them end up in the lava. From there you can switch to your party member below the bridge and go off exploring underneath Orzammar and beyond. You can place your team on hold, if not they'll teleport to your position if you travel far enough. It is possible to get back to the streets of the Commons from below. (works on all systems) (Confirmed) External Link Official Orzammar Page Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Origins locations Category:Deep Roads